Because of You
by GracieLou12
Summary: Piper McLean's life couldn't of been more perfect. She finally got Jason to be her boyfriend and made more friends at Camp Jupiter. What happens when her life goes down hill and runs away and reunites with her friends? Will she get back with Jason or is there someone else that caught Pipers eyes? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a perfect day at Camp Jupiter. The sun was shining bright with a slight breeze in the air. So Piper decided she would look for Jason so they could have a picnic by the Tiber River. Piper was getting a little worried because she couldn't find him anywhere. Then Piper spotted Leo and wanted to ask him if he has seen Jason.

"Hey Leo have you Jason anywhere" she asked "I was gonna ask him if he wanted to go on a picnic with me?"

"Actually I saw him a while ago with Reyna heading to the Field of Mars."

"Okay," she replied a little disappointed "Thanks Leo."

After that Piper sprinted to the Field of Mars as fast as she could. Once the field was in sight she slowed down so she could catch her breath. After she controlled her breathing she spotted Jason and Reyna. Kissing.

Piper couldn't say anything. She was so disappointed that her boyfriend was cheating on her with one of her best friends. Tears started streaming down her face. Before they couple could see Piper she ran. She ran faster than she ran to the Fields of Mars. Piper was unsure where to go, but she ended up at Argos 2. So she packed all of her belongings from Argos 2 and left, but before she left she placed a note on Leo's pillow. Then she was gone. When she got to the boarder of Camp Jupiter she looked back once with a single tear falling from her cheek and crossed back in to the mortal world. Piper McLean was never seen again.

Three Years Later;

Piper decided she wanted nothing to do with the demigod life anymore. The only thing she kept from her old life was her dagger Katoptris and her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt .Maya Sparks or "Piper McLean" the famous model and singer was enjoying her afternoon. She was sitting on her leather couch watching 'Fashion Police' when her manager Zach came in.

"Good afternoon Miss Sparks how is your day so far?"

"Oh my day is fine just seeing how ugly Harry Styles hair is on 'Fashion Police', but otherwise not much. **(A/N: Sorry for all you Harry Styles fans but I really just don't like his hair. Sorry). **If you don't mind me asking but why did you come here?"

"Oh I don't mind at all that you ask that. I just thought I would stop over to see if you would like to know the winners of your concert."

"Of course I want to know who they are! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay just settle down. The winner of this contest is Jason Grace and he is bringing Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Reyna Johnson."**(A/N: I have no idea what Reyna's last name is.)** As soon as Piper heard those names her excitement was gone. She felt like going in a whole and never coming out. She never wanted to see or hear those people again.

Zach asked, "Are you feeling okay Sparky?" Hearing that nickname reminded her of Jason.

Piper put on a fake smile and said "I couldn't be better. I just can't wait to see the contestants" thinking in her head again.

**A/N: First FanFiction! Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Living Night Mare

"Maya time to get up! You are meeting the contest winners before your show tonight." Zach shouted through my mansion.

"Ugg," was all I could say because one it's like 6:30 am. And second because I have to meet my old friends I tried to leave behind. I guess that is what I get for just leaving; it comes back and bites me in the butt.

Since I have my big concert at Madison Square Garden I just put in some gray sweatpants and my old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt because my stylist will do all my clothes and stuff later this afternoon. So after I got dressed I headed down to eat my breakfast. I had my favorite cereal 'Trix' (yeah I know 'Trix' are for kids but come on who doesn't like it) and a banana with a glass of apple juice.

Then my manager walked in eating an apple and I told him good morning. He replied"Morinin' Maya are you excited about meeting our lucky contestants today?"

"Thrilled" I answered back in a sarcastic voice. I guess he didn't catch it because he was like "Good. I hope you don't mind, but they have to stay here for the week because apparently when their rooms got booked they got double booked and all of the other hotels are full because of you concert. So I told them that they can stay here because you have so much room here. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." Of course I mind! It's one thing to see your ex-boyfriend and ex-best friends for like two three days, but living with them for a week at my house! No I don't think so! I was a little nervous about seeing everybody but now I am FRREAKING OUT! I didn't notice it but I started to hyperventilate.

Zach snapped me out of my thinking and asked me if I was okay. "Yeah, just a little nervous about tonight's show I guess." I lied.

"Well there is nothing to be worried about you are gonna do great tonight!" he said trying to comfort me. "Thanks" and with that there was a ringing of the doorbell. "Who is that? Who would come here at this time it's just after 7o'clock?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you that? The contestants where arriving early this morning so they could settle in." "Yes, you actually did forget" then the doorbell rang again "can you get that I have to get something upstairs?"

"Of course," then I rushed upstairs and changed my t-shirt and put my sapphire blue colored contacts so they couldn't notice my eye color constantly changing of my mood hopefully this helps them not notice me right away. Once I was done changing I took one final deep breath and headed down stairs to meet my guests. Yeah me! Is all that went on in my head. When I got down stairs I was greeted by "Oh my gods it's really Maya Sparks!" or "You are so much prettier in person" from Jason which got a slap from Reyna and Annabeth, then there was just the normal "Hellos".

"Hello, my name is Maya sparks and thanks for the compliment. What's your names'?" I asked calmly

Annabeth was the one to speak because all the guys were drooling and Reyna was glaring at me like she as studying me or something. I just gave her a friendly smirk which just killed me. "I'm Annabeth Chase this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Reyna Johnson and her boyfriend Jason Grace your contest winner." It hurt me a little to hear that Jason and Reyna are a couple but I should've saw that coming.

"Well its nice meeting you guys. Would you like tour of my humble home?"

"We would love a tour of your _mansion_" replied Leo. Honestly it felt good to see him again.

"Excuse me, but do we know you? You look very _familiar_." Annabeth asked quizzically

"No I don't think so" I said a little nervously

"Oh okay" Annabeth replied not really buying it but at least she dropped it.

We started out with the living room that had an all glass coffee table black leather couches and an 85 inch T.V. Then I showed them a kitchen nothing too special about it just has a bunch of fancy high tech equipment and stuff that I hardly ever used. After that I showed them the dining room that seats 12 and only gets used in special occasions. Then I decided to show them my basement which was a home movie theater that seated about 20 people. I also showed them the game room that is down there with an Xbox 360, Play Station 3, a 65 inch T.V. and other electronics. The guys where drooling over the room asking if they could stay down here, but Annabeth told them "No" and we continued the tour.

We finally got upstairs to where the guest bedrooms and my bedroom are. I gave the guys the larger guest room because there is three of them and because they are guys…which mean they are pigs. Then I gave the other guest room to the girls. Once they say their rooms I decided to show them my room. Big mistake.

I forgot that I hung my dagger on the wall. That was the thing they noticed right away. Leo had asked me "Where did you get this? This belonged to my friend Piper! What did you do to her?" Right then I knew I was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Twisting the Truth

_Previously on Because of You_

_Once they say their rooms I decided to show them my room. Big mistake._

_I forgot that I hung my dagger on the wall. That was the thing they noticed right away. Leo had asked me "Where did you get this? This belonged to my friend Piper! What did you do to her?" Right then I knew I was screwed._

Now everyone was staring at me waiting for my answer. All I could do was stand there hoping they would drop it, but they didn't. Annabeth finally spoke up saying "Well, we are waiting for your answer!" I didn't know what to say "I'm sorry who is this Piper you speak of is? I am Maya. I don't know of any Piper." I lied. I can feel tiny beads of sweat falling from my hair line.

Percy was the only one that believed me because he was like "Oh okay we just used to have a friend that looked a lot like you and had a very similar dagger, but since you say you aren't her we'll drop it." That got him a slap from Annabeth.

Reyna finally spoke up, "Annabeth your boyfriend really is a seaweed brain. Percy that is Piper she looks the same before she disappeared just a little taller and bluer eyes." Percy said "Oh yeah, I see it now. And only Annabeth is allowed to say that I'm a seaweed brain." Since I am a daughter of Aphrodite I was sighing in my head thinking that is so cute. I then got snapped out of my thoughts by Jason who has been silent since we got to my room, "Piper, Maya whoever you are you need to answer us!"

"I was Piper, but I'm Maya now. Piper is gone and I don't think she will come back. I left her when I left you guys. My life is better now because I don't have as much people hurting me like when I was Piper. My life was so close to perfect but now since you are here I feel the same way when I left."

"Piper, who hurt you? Whoever it was I can hurt them for you." Leo said which made me feel better. "Thanks Leo but that isn't necessary. The person that hurt me should know who they are and understand why I left" I said looking right at Jason, but he was just looking at the ground.

"Piper. Will you come back with us to camp? We all miss you Piper" that made my heart break because I never thought that I was hurting Leo, Percy, Annabeth and all the others. I was only thinking of myself hurting. "I'm sorry Leo, but I can't. I have all my fans and my career to think about, I can't just leave." What Leo said really hurt me the most "Why not, that's what you did to us!"

I could feel a tear coming down my face. I was lucky that the door rang so I couldn't start to cry harder. "I got it." Then I left the group in my room. When I got to the door I saw that it was my chauffer getting ready to take me to Madison Square Garden's so I can get ready for my show tonight. I then realized it was already 1pm and we've been talking for a few hours. "Good afternoon Miss Sparks are ready to go?"

"Almost I just need to go upstairs real quick. It will only be like two minutes" I said as I was running back in the house. When I got to my they were all whispering about who knows what, but I had a feeling it was me. "I'm sorry guys, but I got to go get ready for my concert tonight so you guys are going to have to stay here for a while. The limo will pick you guys up at 6 and the concert will be at 7:30. Bye guys" then I was gone.

**After Piper Left:**

Everyone in the room was silent. No one knew what to say or do. Finally Annabeth spoke up, "Does anyone know why Piper left?" Jason knew why Piper left that day.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Jason can we go the Field of Mars, I want to talk to you?" Jason didn't really want to go but since it was Reyna he couldn't really say no. "Sure Reyna I'll go with you." Once they got to the field Reyna stated talking, "Jason I miss you. You have no idea how hard it was to see you with another girl when I thought we had something. Please take me back. I need you." "Reyna I can't I have a girlfriend I can't just leave her." I never got to finish what I was saying because Reyna started to kiss me. I was shocked at first but then I kissed her back and soon it became a full out make out session. Jason stopped because he thought he heard something but he was probably just imagining things and continued to kiss Reyna._

_*End of Flashback*_

Jason just realized he was the cause of Piper leaving Because of him Piper is gone and is probably never coming back. Because of him Piper is now Maya and trying to forget his past. Jason lost his thought by Reyna speaking up, "Do you think she's happy? I mean she left and we have no reason why, but she has all this stuff. Do you think if she wasn't famous she would come back with us?" No one answered her, but the only thing that Leo was thinking about was why Piper left and how much he missed her.

All because of Jason Piper McLean was gone.

**Time Lapse:**

The doorbell rang and they group left to go to "Maya's" concert.

**A/N: I know the ending is pretty sucky but I was unsure how to end this chapter. Sorry.**

**xxXNatan fanXxx- Thanks for liking my story**

**Silver Moon Huntress- Yes she is screwed**

**pjato-lover- I was listening to the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Enjoy My Show**

Once I got in my limo I couldn't stop worrying. They were probably thinking why I left or why couldn't come back from my new life. I honestly I do miss my old life, like all those crazed mirror half-sisters in the Aphrodite cabin, Leo calling me Beauty Queen, I even kind of miss the Stolls pulling all those pranks on my old cabin. I would like to back to camp it's just that I don't want to get hurt again. I then realized we were just were pulling up to backside of the Madison Square Garden so I could get ready for my show tonight. One thing I do know for sure, I am going to make this the best show I've ever had.

When I got out of my limo Zach was there to greet me "Hello Maya, how are the lucky contestant winners doing? Are they settling in well?" "Yeah there are fine and think it's a little interesting to see the winners" again she thought. "Oh well, common let's go get you ready for your big show. Are you excited about it?" "Oh I'm pumped up. I think this is going to be my best show ever!"

I wasn't really looking forward spending like an hour in hair and makeup. Just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I like getting pampered and all that stuff. My hair was down now shoulder length with simple waves in it. My makeup wasn't much just some eye shadow to bring out my kaleidoscope eyes, a thin line of eye liner, mascara, a little blush, and some lip gloss. My dress was a green color that matched my eyes with a strapless sweetheart neckline, and the bottom part is a knee length ruffled skirt, with a light green beaded belt. I also had strappy silver three inch heels and silver jewelry. I really loved this outfit. I wasn't too much more on the simple side. And that is exactly why I love it!

There was about a half hour until the _big_ show so I was just sitting in my dressing room waiting until there was a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was and it was the _contestant winners. _"Hey guys, how was the ride here?" Percy said it was pretty cool being in a limo since he's never been in one before. Then there was a little bit of an awkward silence in the air. "Sooo, how have things been at the Camps?" I asked because I was a little curious how things were since I've left. "Well Camp Half-Blood hasn't changed much. The Stolls are still pulling their daily pranks on the Demeter cabin and what not. Also…Drew has taken the head councilor spot again in the Aphrodite cabin." Annabeth said. I will admit that I am a little frustrated that Drew is councilor again, but I guess that is what I get for leaving.

"And Camp Jupiter hasn't really changed much either. Frank and Hazel are currently engaged though. And Octavian is still giving dull prophecies" Reyna said. I wasn't really shocked that Frank and Hazel were engaged I was happy for them though. I kind of always knew they would end up together (Frazel). One thing that I don't understand is why Octavian is still doing the prophecies. Just because he is a _descendant_ of Apollo doesn't really make him special, but whatever.

Then there was a knock at the door. I got it again and it was Zach saying that I go on in like 10 minutes and that I have to get my mic and stuff ready. Before I left I told them bye and that I would see them at the end of the show. Leo told me "good luck and that I will do great." I said "thanks" then the security guard came and took them so he could show them their seats. I smiled thinking that Leo is still my friend. I know that he has had a hard past with his mother and me leaving probably wasn't really easy on him.

I got my mic on then I stepped on stage hearing all of my crazy fans screaming "Maya, Maya" or "I love you". I also saw a bunch of signs saying; we love you, #1 fan, and couple weird ones like saying will you marry me?. I thought that one was a little awkward but whatever. Then I heard my music and stated singing,

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

'**Jason's thoughts; because of me Piper got hurt and can't trust anyone anymore.'**

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh _

_Every day of my life _

'**Jason's thoughts; because of me she acts fine when she is really hurting.'**

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

'**Jason's thoughts; because of me she might be broken forever.'**

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

'**Jason's thoughts; because of me she hasn't let anyone close to her.'**

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt_

'**Jason's thoughts; because of me she has to play safe and have her guard up.'**

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry _

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

'**Jason's thoughts; she was so young when I hurt her.'**

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For that same damn thing _

'**Jason's thoughts; she was so fragile when she left… Because of me'**

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I try my hardest just to forget everything _

'**Jason's thoughts; because of me she tries to forget but can't'**

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you I am Afraid_

'**Jason's thoughts; because of me she is afraid to trust again'**

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Leo's POV:

I realized that Piper was staring at Jason through the whole song and was she was singing it she looked hurt too. Then I looked over at Jason and saw that he was taking interest in his shoes. I now realized why Piper left. Jason cheated on her with Reyna. That explains the note I found on pillow.

_*Flashback*_

_I was heading back to the Argos 2 from taking my daily walk around when I noticed a small piece of white paper on my pillow. I walked over to my bed and picked up the letter. It read;_

_Dear Leo,_

_Please forgive me. I had to leave. I can't handle seeing the people that hurt me anymore. The pain is just too much for me. I just need you to know that you are not one of those people and I didn't leave because of you. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Hopefully if the Fates allow it, we will meet again someday._

_Love Piper McLean_

_P.S. Please never forget me, because I will never forget you Leo Valdez. _

_*Flashback Ended*_

I never did forget Piper McLean. She was my best friend. I thought of her every day since she left. I always wondered why she left and it killed me not knowing why she did leave. I understand it now. Jason that cheating bastard cheated on _my _Piper. I now feel sorry for yelling at Piper back in her room. Once this concert is over he is going to get the wrath of Leo. And let me tell you it isn't going to be very pretty!

**A/N: The concert will continue in the next chapter. There will also be the wrath of Leo in that chapter or the next one.**

**Emberflames7: Thanks, but I really don't think my story is any better than yours. I am following your story, so it is obviously good since I'm following! (JK I'm not **_**that**_** self-centered.)**

**xxXNatan fanXxx: Leo is one of my favorite characters too. He will always have Pipers back no matter what trouble she is in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: My Show Continues **

After I finished 'Because of You' I felt great. I put so much time and effort into the song and I was just able to let it all go. When I was on stage I saw Jason take interest in his shoes. He probably figured out that the song was about him and that he was the reason that I left. Honestly I feel a _little _bad, but not much. He hurt me and I left, so if he feels a little hurt it's nothing compared to what I had to deal with.

After I was done studying Jason, I looked over at Leo. He looked pissed. I think he also might have figured out that Jason was the reason that I left. If we weren't in public I have a feeling that Leo would go in flame throwing mode and take out Jason. I will admit I would want to see that, it's just nobody deserves to get burned like that, no matter what they did to other people. The way Leo is being all protective over me is really sweet and I would never be able to repay him for that.

Just then the applause dies down from my first song and it's now time for me to preform my next song.

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

'**Jason's thoughts; we started off as friends.'**

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

'**Jason's thoughts; she would always say we would have a great future together'**

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

'**Piper's thoughts; I can breathe and let you go for the first time.'**

_I'm so moving on_

'**Leo's thoughts; is finally moving on because of that jerk…hopefully it will be me.'**

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

'**Leo's thoughts; thanks to Jason I might actually get Piper.'**

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

'**Leo & Reyna's thoughts; he got Piper by a **_**stupid love song!'**_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

'**Jason's thoughts; I never really said that I just say here and nodded, but I **_**did**_** feel that way.'**

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get (I get) what I want_

'**Piper's thoughts; I will finally get what I want…and it's not Jason!'**

_Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_

'**Jason's thoughts; I had my chance and I did blow it.'**

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

'**Piper's thoughts; If he tries to apologize I don't want to hear it!'**

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

'**Piper's thoughts; I will breathe again.'**

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get) _

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get, I get what I want'_

'**Piper's thoughts; I get what I want…Leo.'**

_Since U Been Gone_

_Since U Been Gone_

_Since U Been Gone_

When I finished that song I felt like all my feelings for Jason are gone. And it feels great. I moved on to someone better that I know would never hurt me the way Jason did. I just hope that Leo feels the same way.

**Percy & **_Annabeth's_** Silent conversation;**

"**Did you know that Piper could sing?"**

"_No, but I think these sings seem a little personal. It's like she experienced this pain before."_

"**Yeah, I've noticed that too. Have you seen Jason though? He looks a little guilty."**

"_Actually no I haven't. But now that you mention it he does. Do u think he is the reason why Piper left?"_

"**I'm not really sure yet, but I guess we will figure that out at the end of the concert."**

Back to Piper

Since Jason has been gone my life has rough, but now it's just getting better and better. Since he was been gone I have become Maya Sparks and I have thousands of fans. Since Jason has been gone I am going to be able to move on. And I never thought I was going to be able to, but I can now. The applause died down again and I started to sing again.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

_Insecure, In Her Skin _

_Like A Puppet, A Girl On a String _

_Broke Away, Learn to Fly_

'**Piper's thoughts; I broke away from Jason.'**

_If You Want Her Back Gotta Let Her Shine_

'**Piper's thoughts; he has to let me shine, but he's not gonna get me back.'**

_So It Looks Like the Joke's On You_

_Cuz the Girl That You Thought You Knew_

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone)_

'**Piper's thoughts; the Piper you thought you knew…well she's so gone and I don't think she's coming back.'**

_That's So Over Now_

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone)_

_You Won't Find Her Around_

'**Piper's thoughts; the old Piper is gone.'**

_You Can Look, but You Won't See_

_the Girl I used to be_

_Cuz She,_

_She's So Gone_

_She's So Gone, Yeah_

_Here I Am, This is Me_

_and I'm Stronger Than You Ever Thought I'd be_

_Are You Shocked?_

_Are You Mad? _

_That You're Missing Out On Who I Really Am?_

'**Jason's thoughts; I never knew about this side of Piper. I guess I never got the chance to.'**

'**Leo's thoughts; I never knew about this side of Piper. I kind of like this ide better. It's really her.'**

_Now It Looks Like the Joke's On You_

_Cuz the Girl That You Thought You Knew_

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone)_

_That's So Over Now_

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone)_

_You Won't Find Her Around_

_You Can Look, but You Won't See_

_the Girl I used to be_

_Cuz She,_

_She's So Gone Away_

_Like History_

'**Piper & Jason's thoughts; our relationship is history.'**

_She's So Gone_

_Baby, This Is Me Yeah_

'**Piper's thoughts; this is me. The real me.'**

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone)_

_That's So Over Now_

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone)_

_You Won't Find Her Around_

'**Piper's thoughts; you won't find the old Piper around.'**

_You Can Look, but You Won't See_

_the Girl I used to be_

_Cuz She,_

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone) (That's So Over Now)_

_She's So Gone (She's So Gone)_

_(You Won't Find Her Around)_

_You Can Look, but You Won't See_

_the Girl I used to be_

_Cuz She,_

_She's So Gone_

_So alone_

_She's So Gone_

_Gone, Gone, Gone_

'**Piper's thoughts; Piper McLean is long gone.'**

'**Reyna's thoughts; Piper McLean is gone. She was gone, but she came back, or she never came back and is being someone else. Either way I just want Piper McLean to be gone. When she was gone I finally got Jason. If she comes back, she better stay away from **_**my **_**Jason. '**

'**Leo's thoughts; the old Piper McLean is gone. I hope there is still part of the old Piper left though. That was the Piper I fell in love with, but I'm pretty sure I can still love the new Piper too.'**

That song felt amazing. I really did sing my heart out in that one. Piper McLean is gone, but not completely gone though. I'm still holding on to a little piece of her. For my last song I having that Reyna will _love_ it.

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did _

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer _

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

'**Piper's thoughts; our relationship started in summer. I finally got him to be my boyfriend. She got Jason alone, and took him from me.'**

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

'**Piper's thoughts; Reyna was my friend. I never thought she would have taken him from me. The pain has hard, but Reyna has no idea who she's stealing from.'**

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

'**Piper's thoughts; Reyna is definitely not a saint. She is an actress. And I don't want to find out what she is like on the mattress.'**

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

'**Piper's thoughts; stealing other people's boyfriends is not a smart thing. I'm surprised she has friends. And I hope she remembers. There is nothing I do better than revenge.'**

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling _

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

'**Piper's thoughts; she's never on the list. You're a trend and I'm over it. Reyna frowns way too much, and she's psycho.' (Sorry to the people that like Reyna.)**

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know _

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

'**Piper's thoughts; you don't have much sophistication because you push so much people around.'**

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

'**Reyna's thoughts; I **_**don't **_**go to prep school and I never **_**did**_**! I **_**don't **_**wear vintage dresses and I don't' even wear dresses at all!'**

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

'**Reyna's thought's; I am a saint! I'm not an actress! And I don't do **_**that**_** kind of stuff on the mattress!**

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

'**Reyna's thoughts; I'm not scared of little McLean's revenge. At least not yet I'm not. No, I won't be.'**

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

'**Reyna rolls her eyes.'**

'**Piper snickers at Reyna's eye rolls, you can have him but I **_**always **_**get the last word.'**

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

'**Reyna's thoughts; I know what I'm doing. I know I am.'**

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

'**Piper's thoughts; Reyna is not better than me. And she does not deserve a round of applause. There is nothing I do better than revenge'**

Well my concert is done know. My last song that I sang was great. It was the most fun I've ever had at a concert singing a song. Reyna's face was priceless. She was so pissed. Her face was red as a fire engine because of anger and her nose was all scrunched up and everything. It was pretty funny. Jason looked like he was ready to go home. The concert probably made him a little uncomfortable since he found out he was the reason I left. Leo seemed liked he enjoyed the last song but it seems like he still could strangle Jason. Then Annabeth and Percy seemed like they didn't really know what the songs were about or they do and they are just really good actors, but it looks like they enjoyed my concert though.

What surprised me the most is what I saw next. My mother Aphrodite, who I haven't seen since I left Camp Jupiter, was in the front row of my show. Next to her was a not happy Ares. I couldn't really tell if liked my show or not, but I will go with he did. Then next to Ares was a disappointed Jupiter. I think he was disappointed in Jason though but I'm not really sure. But what I saw next shocked me the most. It was my father Tristan McLean. I haven't seen him since Jason, Leo, and I rescued him from the giant Enceladus. I was thrilled to finally see him again. Piper was glad that the show was over so she could run over and hug her dad.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. I was camping with my family and there was no Wi-Fi so I couldn't update. I'm not sure when I will update again though. It could be tomorrow or any time between then and Friday because I will be in Chicago. Also I'm sorry that Leo's wrath wasn't in this chapter. I will be in the next one though.**

**rachel3athena: I know poor Leo. And I will check out you story.**

** .7: Thanx. Piper was really hurt when Jason did that, but she is now ready to move on.**

**Emberflames7: Thanx. And I will continue to update soon.**

**xxXNatan fanXxx: he does deserve Piper… No offence to Jasper fans but I like Liper better.**

**Shadowofthemoonxx: Thanx. And I will check out your story too.**

**My idea for this story was from the song 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The After **_**'Party'**_

When my concert was over I got the contest winners to come back stage so we could do some discussing. And then without my permission the goddess of love herself charmspoke my security guards to let her and my _other _guests come back stage too.

"Lord Zeus, Ares, and mother what are you doing here at my show when you should be on Mt. Olympus?"

"Well I wanted to see how my new pop star daughter is and to see if she needed any help in my department as well" spoke the goddess of love.

Ares said," Your mother kind of charmspoke me to come here and I just needed a reason to leave Olympus for a while, so here I am."

"I wanted to have a talk with a certain son of Zeus of mine. And I was interested to see how Maya Sparks sings in person, which by the way is very good."

Jason wasn't so excited to see his father after he said he wanted to talk with him. I was blushing a little though about Zeus saying that I was very good. He rarely gives compliments like that. I was deep in thought about the compliment when _he _finally spoke up.

"Hey Pipes, I loved your show. I'm so glad I finally get to see you." My father said, and with that I rushed over to him to give a bear hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy filming your new movie."

"Well I wanted to surprise you. My director said I could have the week off because I was working so hard, and you mother called me saying she was going to visit you so I decided to come along too. But if you don't want me hear I can go."

"No, no I was just wondering why you came. I'm so excited that you came. I've missed you so much," she said while giving him another bear hug.

"I've missed you too Pipes. By the way I really liked seeing you on the stage. I guess entertainment runs in the family." I smiled at his comment. It just made me realize how much I missed him.

"Well Percy, Annabeth what did you think of my concert?" I asked curiously.

Percy," I liked it. I liked the song 'She's So Gone' the best though."

Annabeth, "I thought it was amazing. I didn't know you could sing so well though."

"Yeah, how come you never told us you could sing? You have such a beautiful voice," what Leo said made me feel so happy that he liked it.

"Thanks, guys. I never really sang for you because you never asked me to. And I didn't because I never really thought that it was good enough."

"Well you are good enough because you had the whole Madison Square Garden packed full of fans," said Leo. I could feel a blush appear on my face, but that was luckily interrupted by the Lord of the Skies himself. "Excuse me, but I would like to talk to my son privately." And then he and Jason were gone. I wonder what he wanted to talk to Jason about.

**Zeus & Jason's Conversation ;( Zeus/ **_Jason_**)**

"**You were the reason that Piper left! Do you know what it's like to have a depressed love goddess sulk around Olympus because her favorite daughter is missing!?"**

"_No, didn't mean to hurt Piper. And do you think I wanted to be the reason she left? No I don't. I feel terrible that I cheated on her. I never meant to hurt her."_

"**You cheated on Piper! Who did you cheat on her with?"**

"_Yeah I cheated on her. I thought you knew that. She kind of made that obvious in her songs. I cheated on her with Reyna. She made that pretty noticeable too, dad."_

"**I don't need any attitude from you. You are already on thin ice with me. You know, I knew I didn't like her for a reason. Well now I found my reason."**

"_Dad, you don't mean that. You are just mad because you had to deal with a down Aphrodite for three long years."  
_

"**No Jason! You do not tell me what I mean! I knew I didn't lke Reyna, Piper is soo much better than her and you let her get away. You can't get her back!"**

"_Dad maybe I don't want her back! I'm just confused right now. Seeing Piper again makes me question my feelings for her. I don't know if I should get back together with her."_

"**Jason only you know the answer to that, but you need to hurry. I'm pretty sure is moving on so if you still want a shot with her you need to make t quick." And with that he was gone.**

When Jason got back to the group he noticed that the other gods had left and Mr. McLean left as well. He also noticed that Leo was looking a little infuriated. "So what did your dad want to talk to you about?" asked a curious Reyna.

"Oh not much just some father and son talk but not much really."

"Oh really just the _father and son_ are you sure that was it? I have a feeling you're not telling us something." Leo said not really believing what Jason was saying.

"No, he just needed to talk to so we could straighten some things out. But it's none of your business Valdez so just stay out of it!"

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything from us. I mean you already hurt Piper so I don't see how lying isn't gonna hurt her anymore." Leo snapped back.

"What do you mean Jason already hurt Piper?" asked Percy

"Do you want to be the one to tell him and Annabeth or should I do it?" Leo asked Jason. Jason was starting to look a little nervous about Leo's question. He didn't want the others to know that he cheated on Piper. Jason gave Leo a look saying that he could tell them because Jason couldn't do it.

"Well you know how Piper mysteriously left three years ago. Jason is the reason she left. That stupid no good to timing son of Zeus cheated on Piper! He cheated on her with Reyna. He's the reason she left!" Leo was furious when he finished. He couldn't even look at Jason or Reyna.

"Is it true? Are you the reason Piper left Jason?" Annabeth asked not really wanting to know the truth for once.

"Yeah. I cheated on Piper." Jason couldn't look up from his shoes. He was too ashamed of himself.

"See he is no good. You should just leave. You hurt Piper enough. No one wants you here!" Leo said outraged.

"No, I want Jason here." Reyna piped in.

"Shut up Reyna! You shouldn't be here either!" Leo snapped at her. He didn't want anything to do with her or Jason.

"Leo calm down. It's okay. I'm over Jason I don't anything to do with him anymore. Yelling at him and Reyna isn't going to do me or you any good. Okay can you just drop it for me?" Piper meant what she said; she doesn't want anything to do with Jason.

"Fine I'll drop it." Leo replied unwillingly. Then out of nowhere Jason says "Sorry" in a very faint tone but loud enough for all of them to here.

"What?" asked Piper.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even mean to cheat on you. Reyna kissed me first and I just got caught up in the moment. I really never meant to hurt you Piper." Jason said.

"You're sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it Jason you broke Piper's heart. You made her leave. Piper was gone for three years because of you and all you can say is sorry! You made my best friend leave me! You didn't only hurt Piper you hurt all of us. Everyone that was friends with Piper you hurt Jason!" Leo was outraged with Jason. Really you say sorry now. It takes him three years to apologize! I can't believe I was ever friends with him!

"Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I hurt everyone. I didn't want to hurt you guys. I really am sorry though." Jason says. He's trying to apologize but it just isn't working.

"Like I said before Jason, sorry doesn't cut it. Just because you didn't mean to hurt us doesn't take the pain away. It doesn't make it write or blaming it on Reyna doesn't help either. But it's not really my choice to forgive you though. That's up to Piper." And with that everyone turned to Piper to hear her answer.

"I uh-um... I don't know Jason. You really hurt me," said Piper.

"I know I hurt you Piper and I'm sorry that I did. I just want you to forgive me."

"Fine Jason, I will forgive, but know this. We will never be the same. We can try to be _friends_, but no more than that. And if you screw it up again then that's too bad." Piper honestly doesn't want to friends with Jason but if it will make things less awkward between them then fine. She can tell that forgiving him didn't make Leo very happy and she felt bad.

"Piper, how can you forgive him so easily? He hurt you. And you just forgive." Leo was a little disappointed in her. She forgave him just like that.

"Leo it wasn't easy for me to forgive give. I really don't want too but I know it's the right thing to do. I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused right now."

"Guys why don't we give Piper a little break, she has had a long day with everything." Annabeth said. Piper was grateful for what she said. Piper just wanted to go home and relax. She was a little over whelmed with everything that went on today, seeing her mother, friends, and ex for the first time in three years, seeing her dad that see hasn't seen in like five years, having a long concert, and having this talk with everyone. Piper just wanted some alone time so she could take all of it in.

And out of nowhere Jason says,"Piper I want you to take me back."

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long. We didn't get back from Chicago until late last night so I was unable to update. Please keep reviewing. I will update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Second Chance?**

_Previously on Because of You_

_And out of nowhere Jason says, "Piper I want you to take me back."_

Everyone in the room went silent. Piper had a worried look on her face. She had no idea what to say. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Reyna kept looking back and forth between Jason and Piper waiting for an answer. Leo was looking at Piper with pleading eyes desperately wanting her to say no. He never got a chance to tell Piper how he feels. Reyna was freaking out inside her head. She feels like she just got Jason back (even though it's been three years, but still.)

After about five long, painful minutes of complete silence Jason finally spoke up. "Piper, I need you to say something."

"What do you want me to say Jason! I'll take you back! Let's runaway together, just me and you on the open road! No, Jason I don't want that! Did you even listen to my songs? They all said that I'm over you, I don't want you back, I've moved on!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to say! Piper I still have feelings for you. I never really moved on. I never got over you. Piper I was heartbroken when you ran away. I still need you. I know you still have feelings for me. Please Piper take me back." At this point Jason was on his knees begging for Piper to take her back.

"Jason there is no way in Hades that I will take you back! I gave you a chance and you messed it up! Jason I don't have feeling for you anymore, I'm in love with someone else! Besides you have Reyna now so I don't see why you need me."

"Piper I know you don't mean that. I really do need you though. I only dated Reyna because I needed someone to keep my mind off of you, she was just a rebound," when Jason said that Reyna was just a rebound she looked heartbroken. She really loved Jason and he was just pretending the whole time. "Piper, what do you mean that you love someone else?"

Leo was getting a little nervous. He really doesn't know who Piper is in _love _with but he really wishes that it's him though. "Jason I know Reyna _took _you away from me but the whole time you were just playing her. Jason that's terrible. You just gave me another reason on to not date you again!" Piper was furious with Jason. She couldn't believe that she ever dated someone so selfish.

"No, I did love Reyna honestly. It's just I wasn't fully over you. My heart wasn't fully in it. Then seeing you again made me realize how much I missed you and how much I love you."

Annabeth noticed that Piper is still avoiding Jason's question about who Piper is on love with. She finally spoke up, "Piper why have avoided Jason's question about who you're in love with? Why won't you tell us?" Now Leo was really getting nervous. He was kind of dreading her answer because he's afraid that she doesn't really love him.

"I ah-um…. I'minlovewithLeo." Everyone was staring at her because she said it so fast no one was able to understand her. Percy said "Excuse me Piper but could you say it a little slower. You know I am a seaweed brain and all."

Piper took a deep breath and said "I Piper Marie McLean am in love with Leo David Valdez." Everyone was staring at her with shock. Leo was so excited that Piper loved him back. In his head he was squealing like a little girl inside, because Piper Marie McLean made his day. Leo was the happiest guy in the world.

"Piper is it really true? You love me?" Leo asked Piper. He really does love Piper and wants to be with her. Leo wants Piper and only her.

"Yes Leo I really do love you." And with that Leo ran up to her lifted her up spun her in a circle and shared her long passionate first kiss with Leo. Then Annabeth and Percy were cheering them on while Jason looked a little heart broken and Reyna was just too depressed to be happy for Leo and Piper.

When they broke apart Leo whispered in her ear, "I love you too Piper." Then they shared a quick peck on the lips and turned to the group.

Annabeth spoke first "It's about time you two got together. But I'm happy for you guys."

Then Percy spoke up "Congrats man." Then he clapped Leo's back.

Leo looked at Piper and saw that she had a cheek to cheek grin on her face. When he saw that he couldn't help but chuckle at her. Piper asked him innocently "What's wrong? Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh no I'm not laughing at you; I'm just laughing because I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." Then Leo gave Piper another quick peck on the lips. Then he looked over at Jason and saw that he was looking at his shoes. Leo couldn't help but think that Jason looks at his shoes a lot. But then he almost felt sad for Jason because he never got over Piper. But almost.

Then he looked over at Reyna who was sitting in the corner all alone. He did feel bad for her. Even though she was part of the reason that Piper left but he really did feel bad. She thought that Jason loved her but it was all an act because he wasn't over Piper. Reyna really did love Jason though, but now all the feelings she had for him are gone. He also kind of wanted to thank her too because if she never would of kissed Jason, he might of never got his chance with Piper.

Jason finally spoke up since Piper confessed her love for Leo, "Congrats man. You are really lucky to have Piper. She is one of the most nicest, caring, and intelligent person you'll ever meet. Just one word of advice for you though. Don't let her get away. I made that mistake and I don't want you to make the same one."

"Thanks. But I don't plan on letting her go. It happened once and I can't let it happen again." With that Leo put his arm around Piper's waist and pulled her close to him. Then he kissed her hair and told her, "I love you, and I'm not going to let you slip away from me again."

Then Piper faced Leo and said, "I love you too, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I read the last book in the **_**Maximum Ride**_** I recommend reading the series if you haven't. Also it's the last month before school so just trying to get some stuff done before school starts. This is not the last chapter, but I was wondering if I should have another chapter of Piper having a concert and singing. You can also request songs that you might want to hear her sing. Review let me know please. **


End file.
